Dream Date
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Code Lyoko, reincarnated Earth time line. Susanne and Jim both get makeovers for their first year anniversary and are treated to a romantic dinner at a restraunt that Ulrich sugguests for them.


Note: Code Lyoko, reincarnated Earth time line. A while after Emily has been born, Susanne and Jim have been busy being parents to Emily as well as responsible guardians and top-notch teachers. But they haven't had time for a date in heavens knows how long. Susanne is quite modest, though she is drop-dead gorgeous under all the layers of clothing she wears (and Jim is well aware of this fact). To accentuate her femininity, the students give her a makeover and send her and James out on a date to thank them for their service and enlightenment. It is also a way the two celebrate their wedding anniversary, which strangely enough, coincides at this time.

Chapter 1—One Year of Love

It had been another hectic day for Susanne and Jim, both at work and at home. Emily was only one-and-a-half, but was quite precocious even at her tender age. She knew where everything was in the house and she could express herself through sign language though she couldn't quite talk yet. She was quite a handful for both of her loving parents, but they adored her and did their best to enrich her and provide her with plenty of stimulation for her mind and body. This often left the two of them worn out after they had put her to sleep.

After getting a much needed night of sleep, Jim kissed his wife lovingly before leaving and she held him closely for a bit, wanting to stay in his strong arms.

"I love you James Aaron Morales !", she said, breathlessly. He savored this intimate moment with her, running his fingers through her hair, and kissed at her neck, which made her laugh.

"I love you too, Susie-Q. Alas, parting is such sweet sorrow...", Jim said, dramatically, as he walked out the door. And it was true, parting with her made his heart ache slightly. Being within inches of her re energized him, making him feel about 10 years younger.

The students realized that today was an important day for Susanne and Jim. It was the anniversary of their marriage together. It wasn't as if they had forgotten it but they had been so involved with work that they had to bypass this special day.

"I've noticed that both Susanne and Jim's calendars have been circled in metallic silver for this exact date !", Jeramie said in a whisper.

"I think we should do something for them.", Aelita mentioned.

"Oh, like a makeover for Susanne ?", Sissi offered, excitedly.

"Exactly. That's a _perfect_ idea.", Naomi agreed.

"What about Jim, though ?", Odd questioned.

"We'll spruce him up too, give him the gentleman's treatment.", William said.

"Yeah ! Super ! And, to top it all off, we'll take them to this Italian place I know. It's quite reasonable, but the food is unbelievable !", Ulrich added. The kids knew of the restaurant he spoke of. It was called _Bella Linda's_, so named because the owner was named Linda.

"Looks like we have a plan to put into motion, guys.", Sam said, with a large smile.

They all put their hands one on top of the other and raised them high in an exuberant cheer.

Soon as school was over, they would begin "Operation: Anniversary Magic".

Susanne was idly walking back home when she was stopped suddenly by Sissi. Sissi began talking to her and led her back to her house where she was welcomed by Sam, Naomi, Yumi, and Aelita.

"Hi, Sue !", they all said in unison. She could see they were all sitting around a vanity, and grinning widely at her.

"What's this all about ?", she asked, inquisitively.

"Why, we're going to make you look even more beautiful than you are now, dear.", Sissi said, sounding very much like a New Jersey stylist. It nearly made all the other girls burst out in laughter, and Susanne too, though she dared not laugh. But too late, she was giggling like the others.

"To what do I owe this pampering ?", she said, as she was seated and the girls began their work.

"Just for being yourself, Sue.", Sam said, beginning a manicure on her left hand. Sue smiled and enjoyed being spoiled by her little girlfriends. This was only part one of the transformation. She wouldn't even recognize herself when she was finished.

Elsewhere, Jim was undergoing the gentleman's treatment and soaked up every moment of pampering. Though it made him feel slightly girly, he could hardly wait to see the final results when the makeover was complete.

Chapter 2—Intellectual Swan, Handsome Tiger

Susanne had been dolled up in a fancy dark green emerald dress, with her curly hair in a beautiful braid and silken dark green bow, Jim's heart rate sped up.

"Truly a vision in green.", he said, a soft blush appearing in his cheeks. Jim was quite handsome himself. His hair was slicked back and looked like a sophisticated business man in his black pinstripe suit and maroon tie.

"You're not so bad yourself, handsome.", Susanne said.

"Your carriage awaits, you two.", Yumi said, winking playfully. A white limousine had rolled up, with a driver who put the car in park to open the door and let Susanne in. Jim soon followed after and the two were off to _Bella Linda's_. As soon as the limo had left, the kids high-fived each other, cheering. Operation: Anniversary Magic had begun.

_Bella Linda's_ was quaint but sumptuous in its setting. The lighting was romantic with maroon lightly scented cherry candles set in Chianti bases. The tables were decorated with red and white checkered linoleum cloths while the windows were set off with delicate doily lace.

Susanne and Jim had never been in _Bella Linda's _before but they could feel the charm the building had. They were soon tended to by a waitress and ordered their food. As soon as they had begun eating, Jim and Susanne had gotten lost in chatting and reminiscing. Jim reached over the table to take Susanne's hand after enjoying a delightful meal and recited poetry to her. Susanne basked in the praise and gorgeous words.

"You are so lovely. You're my intellectual swan.", Jim said, stroking Susanne's hand.

There wasn't much more said since she pulled him forward with some intensity, kissing him lovingly.

"And you're my handsome man of steel.", Susanne said, sweetly, giggling like a little schoolgirl.

Chapter 3—One For the Records

The limousine had come to pick up Susanne and Jim from their dinner date at _Bella Linda's_.

The whole evening had been nothing but magical, and the lovers knew they had their friends to thank later for the brilliant idea. But for now, Susanne was yawning, becoming rather sleepy.

Jim had been singing a ballad and it was lulling Susanne into sweet dreams.

"Thank you for a marvelous evening, my love.", she said, falling into his chest and sleeping soundly. He chuckled lightly, caressing her cheek. He kissed her forehead and noticed that the driver was coming to their home, and not a moment too soon.

This night had been one for the records, even though Jim and Susanne were having photographs shot of them as they walked to their home. Susanne wasn't roused by all the sound and lights surrounding her.

"Alright, alright. That's enough, kids. You can put aside your hobbies for another time.", Jim said, laughing. He opened the door with his let hand and saw the babysitter fast asleep with his little daughter. The two had been playing a game together and they had worn each other out. He first put Susanne in bed, then Emily, and then converted the couch into a bed for her to sleep comfortably. After turning all of the lights off, he slipped into bed as quietly as he could next to Susanne. Watching her sleep, he nuzzled her nose and then drifted into a peaceful slumber himself. This day, despite the kiddie paparazzi, was definitely one for the records.

Chapter 4—Sporting New Looks

By the next day, the babysitter had gone home, and left a note thanking Jim for being so considerate to her. Even though the formal clothes had been changed back to casual, Jim still wore his hair in this new fashion, looking quite dapper and dashing. There were some female students eying him and giggling around him. He smiled and waved, flattered by their praise.

But the way Susanne was looking at him now was priceless. He would often get caught in her embrace, or a passionate kiss. He had to admit that he found her even more irresistible with her new look. She was nothing short of splendid, and now she was fully aware of that.

Susanne was getting showered with compliments and normally was immune to such things, but she couldn't help but feel slightly different. She felt more confident, maybe even sexy.

She had proved that beauty can accompany brains, but she had to keep drooling "fan boys" at a distance. Ah well, such was the life of a newly made beauty queen.

After another long, hard day at work, it was time once again to come home to adoring Emily. Emily rushed after her father and giggled as he swung her up and into his arms. She stroked his hair and said "debonair". Jim gasped. It was Emily's first word and he had to have her say it again for Susanne when she came home, but there was no problem with that. She wouldn't stop saying "debonair", even when Susanne came home.

"She's talking, she's _talking_ !", Jim practically squealed. Susanne grinned and joined him for a group hug with Emily as the centerpiece. She was transitioned from her father's arms into her mothers, and kissed her lovingly.

"I can see why you were inspired, honey. Your father is debonair indeed.", she said, stroking her cheek. Emily yawned, her eyelids becoming heavy. Both mother and father yawned as well. It had been a long day, as usual, and it was time for them all to take a short nap before dinner and bedtime.

Epilogue

Emily was growing like a weed and before the Morales knew it, she had turned 5, and she was off to school. She would have to be transferred into first grade at such a tender age, but she was beyond kindergarten at her level of intelligence. Living with a prodigy was challenging, but they supported her and adored her though every step. Although it was hard for her to be accepted by other children, she made friends easily and everyone loved her. It was because she was just so beatific in all of her features. Neither parent knew what was down the road before her, but they would be there for her as well as their friends. She had accepted them as her surrogate parents after being so used to them coming by and stopping in to chat with her parents.

Needless to say, Emily knew, even at such a tender age that she was a fortunate daughter.

One day, she would be a grand Warrior like her friends, and perhaps bring balance to the realm of Lyoko, but until that day came, she lived her life, savoring every extraordinary moment.

The End


End file.
